One of the most important qualities a person fishing must possess, is patience. It is possible to cast your line and spend many minutes, if not hours, waiting for a fish to bite. After casting the fishing line and hook into the water, typically a person holds the fishing pole in his hand or hands while waiting for a fish to bite.
Because of the long time that a person is often required to wait before a fish bites, one often desires to fish with more than one fishing pole, which increases the chances of catching a fish. However, it is quite difficult, if not impossible, for a person to hold more than one fishing pole at the same time.
Also, because of the long time that a person is sometimes required to wait before a fish bites, often, the person will need or desire to perform other activities that require the use of both hands. Similarly, often when fishing, a person's hands will become tired from holding onto the fishing pole for an extended period of time, so that the person needs or desires to rest their hands while waiting for a fish to bite. However, placing a fishing pole on the ground while the fishing line and hook are in the water in order to perform other activities or rest one's hands is problematic. A fishing pole placed on the ground may be stepped on and damaged or accidentally washed into the water. An unattended fishing pole on the ground can also be dangerous, as it may cause a person to trip and fall. Another major disadvantage of placing your fishing pole on the ground, is that it becomes very difficult to tell if a fish is biting your line.
Ideally, in these situations where a person desires to use more than one fishing pole, perform other tasks requiring the use of both hands while fishing, or simply rest one's hands, the person will utilize a fishing pole holder. A fishing pole holder is a device that maintains the fishing pole in a vertical or semi-vertical position, in order to keep the pole off the ground and allow a person to see if a fish bites the hook. Whether fishing in a boat or on the shore, the fishing pole holder must be securely anchored to something in order to support the fishing pole in a vertical or semi-vertical position. Once the fishing pole holder is securely anchored, the fishing pole can be inserted into the fishing pole holder where it will remain in a vertical or semi-vertical position, without the use of a person's hand or hands.
In the case of shore fishing or surf fishing, one way to anchor the fishing pole holder so that it will support a fishing pole is to insert the fishing pole holder into the ground. When inserting the fishing pole holder into the ground in order to anchor it securely, one must be sure that the fishing pole holder is inserted to a sufficient depth. This can be difficult depending on the type of ground into which the fishing pole holder is being inserted. Also problematic, is securing a firm grip on the fishing pole holder so that a sufficient amount of pressure can be applied to the fishing pole holder to ensure insertion to a sufficient depth.
The composition of ground or shore surrounding a particular body of water can vary greatly. The ground may consist of soft sand, soft sand mixed with small shells or stones, soft or semi-hard dirt, soft or semi-hard dirt mixed with small stones, packed dirt, or packed dirt with small stones.
Finally, removal of the fishing pole holder from the ground can be a challenge due to the difficulty of obtaining a secure grip on the fishing pole holder. Once the fishing pole holder is removed from the ground, it is often wet, slippery and/or dirty, which makes carrying and transport of the fishing pole holder difficult.
Accordingly, there is a need for a fishing pole holder that can be easily and temporarily inserted into the ground into a variety of types of dirt, soil and sand, receive and maintain the stock of a fishing pole, and be easily removed from the ground and conveniently transported when not in use.